You Are Still The One: Reloaded
by RIAADVD
Summary: El amor y la vida, un significado muy profundo para todos nosotros, sobre todo para nuestros amigos, quienes disfrutaran de experiencias que solo ellos podran tener una vez en sus vidas !Nuevas escenas!
1. Shun Y June, Pasión de Medianoche

**Capitulo 1 Shun Y June, Pasión de Medianoche**

Nota: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, el fic es solo para mayores de edad, aunque eso no importe mucho, lo digo como advertencia de todas formas

Un saludo a todos, pueden ver este fic como historia aparte. Un saludo a fany-s22 y Mary Martin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que lo hagan en este fic también y no les de un infarto por lo que escribí jeje, ya dirán que soy un pervertido jeje; pero bueno ustedes decidirán y gracias de nuevo por leer.

* * *

Una pareja caminaba por un el amplio vestíbulo de un inmenso hotel a las afueras de Tokio, la pareja consistía en un hombre alto y contextura delgada, pero a la vez fuerte y llamativa, cuya cara llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres del vestíbulo, de su mano iba una bella mujer de cabellos rubios, hermosas facciones y atrayentes medidas, que atraían las miradas de todos los hombres del hotel, en resumen, todo el hotel miraba la bella pareja que acababa de entrar. Después de hablar con él recepcionista (quien dificultosamente quitó los ojos de la chica) fueron a donde este les indico el número de la habitación, ya que sus cosas se encontraban en su habitación.

Mientras subían en el ascensor, la chica, con un poco de pena, le habló a su pareja con una voz suave y dulce:

— Oye… Shun —dijo la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Si, June?

— Te importaría… eh… ¿Cargarme? —pidió la chica con voz apenada.

Shun se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió con calidez y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia, mientras que su otro brazo, tomaba posesión de los pies de esta.

— Siempre que sea necesario, mi vida —dijo él para después darle un beso, antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

Shun abrió la puerta de la habitación de ambos (que se encontraba en el último piso del hotel) con el pie, y observó el hermoso entorno a su alrededor, mientras que June seguía prendada a su cuello viéndolo todo.

Después de un agotador día en la recepción de la boda de ambos, era bueno tener un lugar donde descansar y pasar el rato, sin preocuparse tanto por sus hijos, quien estaba al cuidado de su tío Ikki, debido a la ocasión.

Shun depositó a June con delicadeza en el suelo, mientras él procedía después a abrir las cortinas y quitarse los zapatos.

— Shun, voy al baño a quitarme el vestido ¿De acuerdo? —dijo June dejando sus zapatos en el piso.

— Esta bien, pero… ¿Por qué no lo haces aquí? —preguntó él extrañado.

— Lo que pasa es que quiero ver una cosa, no te preocupes ¿Si? —respondió ella con serenidad.

Mientras June iba al baño, Shun cerraba la puerta del cuarto y colocaba el cartel de "no molestar", para después quitarse el traje, al mismo tiempo que observaba (con más detenimiento esta vez) la habitación del hotel que Saori les había reservado en las afueras de la ciudad como regalo de bodas.

Shun se decía mentalmente todo era demasiado extravagante, por no decir también excesivos, los regalos que les habían dado a él y June, entre ellos: una gran guitarra con micrófono, por parte de Seiya, una colección de utensilios de cocina por parte de Seika, unos libros de convivencia matrimonial de Shiryu, ropa de nieve nueva por parte de Hyoga, ropa de bebe para por parte de Shunrei y a pesar de que Shun le había dicho a Ikki que no lo hubiera hecho, este no tuvo reparos en hacerles una casa, junto con los demás caballeros, en la isla de Andrómeda.

_**Mientras que en el baño…**_

June estaba secándose su cara, luego de habérsela lavado, luego se miró al espejo, y se limpió el maquillaje; después de eso observó sus ojos reflejados y comenzó a pensar en lo que vendrían en el futuro. En ese momento su cara comenzó a reflejar solo una cosa: felicidad. Pensar que por fin pasaría el resto de su vida con el hombre que le había quitado el sueño por tanto tiempo desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en como seria el futuro de sus hijos, familiares, amigos y el por venir.

—"_¡Por qué tendemos más hijos!" — _Pensó ella en su interior.

Este bello pensamiento, hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, ya que ella sentía que tarde o temprano vendrían más pequeños a alegrarle la vida, a los recién casados, par de padres, aunque por el momento esperarían y disfrutarían al máximo de sus hijos y de su nueva vida de recién casados.

Luego de salir de su entonación, June revisó su peso en la balanza que había en el baño, cuando vio el resultado, pensó:

— "_Todavía me faltan unos kilos"_

Aunque había rebajado gran parte del peso, obtenido durante el embarazo, debido a su condición física africana y al duro entrenamiento al que se sometía cada día, combinado con una dieta especial, aún le faltaba algo mas por rebajar; sobre todo debido al agrandamiento de su escote, que ahora era talla DD hecho que tenía que agradecerle al susodicho embarazo, ya que Shun y muchos de sus compañeros no pasaron por desapercibido ese detalle, para su enorme satisfacción.

_**Mientras que en la habitación…**_

Shun terminó de quitarse su traje y terminó de observar los detalles de la hermosa habitación, tenía que admitir que era muy grande, ya que él nunca había visto una habitación tan grande, ni siquiera en la mansión.

Que decir que Saori no reparaba en gastos cuando de sus amigos se trataba y menos de aquel santo que la había ayudado tanto. Una cama con dosel de color blanco, un balcón con jacuzzi y mesa para comer; eran solo una de las tantas cosas que hacían parecer aquella habitación un palacio.

Después de colocarse una bata de color negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos, Shun fue hasta el balcón de la suite, (el cual era bastante grande) y apreció la ciudad de Tokio en todo su esplendor, a la vez que pudo ver el atardecer, el cual caía en el horizonte con gracia, dándole un aspecto de pintura a la ciudad. Él podía ver el bullicio de las personas a varios metros más abajo, era algo que parecía muy lejano en ese momento; ya que él pensaba en lo hermosa que era June y que ni ese paisaje se comparaba con ella, ni lo bella que se había vuelto su vida en el momento que la conoció a ella. Luego de tantos problemas, batallas y dificultades; al fin habían conseguido algo de paz, por lo que haría lo imposible para aprovecharla al máximo con June y sus hijos.

— "_Nunca te dejare June"_

Estos eran los pensamientos del santo de Andrómeda, que disfrutaba de verdadera paz y una bella vista así que cerró los ojos para recordar los eventos y batallas que vivió en el pasado, los cuales le habían servido para reformar su actitud, puesto que ahora se tomaría en serio el deber de proteger a sus seres queridos, puesto que protegería a su familia sin importar como, o al menos estos eran sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió las manos de alguien muy conocido cubrir sus ojos y decirle a su oreja:

— ¿Quién soy? —dijo June mordiendo su oreja.

— Alguien que está muy ansiosa por lo que veo —respondió él volteándose y abrasándola.

June sonrió con malicia y paso su mano suavemente por la espalda de él.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó June que traía puesta una bata igual a la de Shun pero de color blanco.

— Mmm si pero de otra cosa —contestó Shun comenzando a besar su cuello.

June le dio unos golpecitos en la nuca a Shun, consiguiendo llamar la atención del peliverde.

— Me refería a otro tipo de hambre… tonto, ¿Ahora quien es el ansioso? —añadió June, quien lo miraba con picardía y molestia fingida.

— Pues algo… —dijo Shun con un leve sonrojo.

— Hay bastante comida para eso, ¿Qué opinas? —explicó ella enseñándole el menú del hotel a Shun.

— Lo quiero todo —le dijo él luego de ver los manjares tan exóticos, ya que solo había comido pastel y bocadillos en la boda —.

— ¡Eres un glotón! —Dijo ella, dándole un zape con el menú en la cabeza— ¡Mi dieta se irá al demonio contigo! —exageró graciosamente y dándole la espalda de manera cómica, haciendo que el sonriera divertido.

— Pues yo creo que te vez muy hermosa —le dijo él al oído suavemente y estremeciéndola, mientras acariciaba lo poco que quedaba de su panza a la vez que añadía—: sobre todo en cierta parte que me vuelve loco —susurró él acariciando sus pechos.

— Son las ventajas de ser una amazona y de quedar embarazada —añadió mientras disfrutaba de la caricia— pero aun así tengo que tener el régimen o nunca podré estar de forma de nuevo.

— Pues ese régimen se acaba hoy señorita, ¿Entendió? —ironizó Shun yendo a pedir la comida por el teléfono, mientras le daba un último beso anticipándole lo que vendría después— tu sabes que a mí no me importa nada más que tu personalidad y eso vale más que cualquier forma de belleza externa —le contó él antes de que cayera la llamada.

Después de pedir la comida, Shun y June se sentaron en el balcón a comer con tranquilidad, mientras contemplaban la hermosa noche. De vez en cuando Shun tenía ciertos arrebatos ya que pasaba sus pies por las piernas de ella o le daba de comer el mismo; cosa que la hacía enloquecer y molestar al mismo tiempo. Pero June por supuesto no se quedaba atrás ya que comía una fresa de manera que Shun se excitara o rosaba sus propios pies en cierta parte del cuerpo de él, que hacía que apretara el rostro.

Luego de comer Shun se encargó de limpiar la mesa, cuando regresó a la habitación; noto que June había apagado las luces y cerrado las cortinas con tal de darle un efecto romántico a la velada. Ella lo esperaba sentada en la cama, sin nada puesto y mirándolo con esa mirada tan imponente y fuerte que tenía, la sola imagen de ella en la cama, hizo que Shun comenzara a excitarse por lo que se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella, ya en la cama intento abrazarla, pero para su sorpresa June lo aparto.

— Creo que es mi momento para que yo tome las riendas del matrimonio ¿No te parece cariño? —dijo de manera sarcástica, haciendo que Shun se quedara sin palabras ante esta pregunta; pero luego con algo de dificultad logro asentir levemente.

— De acuerdo mi amor, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó al ver que ella cogía de la mesa de noche los guantes que había usado en su vestido, cosa que lo sorprendió e intrigó.

— Es una sorpresa —comentó ella guiñándole un ojo pícaramente, para luego comenzar a besarlo intensamente.

June lo acostó en la cama de espaldas con delicadeza, mientras proseguía con sus besos, ella amarraba las manos de él, con sus guantes, a la vez que vendaba sus ojos con cada uno de ellos.

Shun por su parte, respiraba con fuerza y dificultad, ya que él solo aceptó, por el hecho de que había estado esperando mucho por disfrutar su luna de miel desde que llegaron, pero a la final no sabía, ni tenía idea de lo que se había metido cuando accedió.

June besó de nuevo los labios de Shun con pasión, a la vez que los mordía con delicadeza, para luego depositar besos en toda su cara, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus fuertes brazos; pues ella se sentó sobre su pecho, luego de besar su cuello.

Shun en su mente no sabía si esto era un sueño o una pesadilla, pero sentía que su auto control cedía más y más, a la vez que June seguía con sus caricias; pero aún así, con algo de dificultad, logro mantener el autocontrol con tal de complacerla a ella y a si mismo, ya que si por él fuera no dejaría que ella terminara nunca.

Ella por su parte, se tomo su tiempo para seguir con el acto de amor, por lo que poco a poco fue bajando por su torso, mientras besaba y acariciaba su pecho, provocando varios gemidos por parte (del ya muy excitado) Shun, el cual que sentía el caliente pecho desnudo de June sobre él, haciendo que sus terminales nerviosas enloquecieran de placer.

Siguiendo con el juego, June se acerco al bóxer que Shun todavía cargaba puesto, en donde podía apreciar lo emocionado que estaba él, incluso antes de acercarse. Lentamente acaricio con delicadeza la tela de este, haciendo que Shun gimiera con fuerza; por lo que después bajo y le dio pequeños besos en su ombligo, rodeando esa parte que clamaba a gritos ser acariciada y tocada.

Shun sentía que esta era la peor tortura que se lo podía aplicar a un hombre, ya que nada de lo que había experimentado antes con June se comparaba con esto, por lo que se pregunto cuánto tiempo estaría guardándose ella esto, ya que gran parte de su cerebro estaba maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber aceptado en primer.

Ella seguía con sus besos, evitando el hinchado miembro de Shun, que estaba a punto de explotar, él por su parte, no se atrevía a decirle lo que quería; pero ya para ese momento su cordura estaba llegando a su límite, ya que June seguía ignorando los gemidos que salían de su boca, hasta que él noto con gran desesperación, que lo hacía a propósito.

— June… —dijo Shun con voz ronca y respiración agitada— el bóxer… por favor quítame el… —pero él fue callado por un beso apasionado de ella, hasta que por fin sintió que era despojado de la única prenda de ropa que poseía con lentitud, por lo que exhalo un suspiro agradecido.

Lamentablemente la paz no le duro mucho; ya que sintió como June comenzaba besar esa parte de su cuerpo con lentitud y delicadeza por lo que tuvo que sacar fuerzas de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, para preguntar:

— ¿Qué… estás haciendo? —Preguntó de repente levantando la cabeza apuntándola hacia el rostro de ella.

— ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —respondió ella con otra pregunta y continuando con lo suyo.

— Pero… pero… yo… no estoy a acostumbrado a esa cosas…—contestó él sintiendo como el rostro le ardía de lo sonrojado que estaba.

La única vez en la que él o ella se habían tomado tantas libertades, fue hace varios meses atrás cuando disfrutaron de su primera vez, en la que no pudieron controlar sus impulsos. Luego habían disfrutado de hacer el amor de manera lenta y romántica, pero sin llegar nunca a tales extremos.

— Lo sé, pero deja que te haga el amor como yo quiero por esta noche Shun, al menos por esta vez déjame ser ¿De acuerdo? —Susurró ella en su oído para luego bajar lentamente de nuevo a esa parte que palpitaba con fuerza.

— June… June… oh dios… —gimió Shun de repente al sentir la sedosa lengua de su esposa recorrer su miembro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cosa que hizo que casi gritara.

Mientras se deslizaba por todo el glande, Shun jalaba sus cabellos mientras gemía descontroladamente con sus manos aún atadas por los guantes de ella, los cuales (milagrosamente) seguían atados a sus rojas manos.

— June… por favor… por favor… —soltó Shun en tono de suplica, sin todavía poder pronunciar más nada, hasta que noto de nuevo que ella lo estaba ignorando de nuevo, para su completa y total desesperación.

Shun sentía una sensación impresionante, que nunca había experimentado en todo el tiempo que había estado con June, se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Caricia tras caricia Shun se sentía que era incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, ya que si ella seguía con esa dulce y suave tortura, rompería sus ataduras, que ya estaban dejándole marcas rojas en las manos de la tensión que el ejercía.

June se detuvo de repente y él pudo sentir como rozaba la parte exterior de ella de manera suave, por lo que por fin rompió sus ataduras con un grito desesperado, luego la agarró de la cintura, para después colocarla debajo de él.

Shun embistió con fuerza a June, la cual soltaba gritos de enorme placer, casi al compas de los alaridos que soltaba Shun cada vez que entraba en ella.

Después de pasados varios minutos, en los cuales Shun besó y saboreó cada parte de June (sin soltarla) Shun soltó todo su ser en ella con una fuerte embestida y un grito, que pudo haber sido considerado un alarido de una bestia herida, para muchos; a la vez que también June gritaba.

Shun callo exhausto sobre el pecho de ella, respirando agitadamente y con el sudor en su frente, después él sintió como ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda y la masajeaba con delicadeza, tratando de relajarlo, ya que después de todo, él fue el que paso más trabajo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó June al ver que Shun todavía respiraba con dificultad y notaba que su frente estaba muy sudada; al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Shun soltó una risa y se incorporo con un brillo en los ojos.

— Si… mejor que nunca… —le respondió besando sus labios y colocándose detrás de su espalda, para luego abrazarla; mientras añadía—: …eres una fogosa.

— Pues tú no eres tan santo como yo creí —rió ella mientras se volteaba y enredaba sus piernas con la de él, mientras que se arropaba con la sabana.

Shun comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella con ternura, mientras le daba besos en la frente.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —dijo entre interesado y avergonzado ante este hecho, formulando así la pregunta que le venía rondando la cabeza desde que comenzaron— nunca habías sido tan pasional antes, que yo recuerde —añadió él, recordando si en el pasado había sucedido algo por el estilo, fallando en el intento.

June lo miró un poco extrañada.

— ¿Te molesto eso? —Preguntó preocupada de repente al notar el tono de voz de él.

— Fue una de las experiencias más maravillosas de toda mi vida —afirmó él, haciendo que June tuviera una subida de ego femenino.

— Una mujer no revela sus secretos —comentó ella dándole un beso en las manos —.

Shun sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

— Te amo —dijo el abrazándola con fuerza — siento que cada vez que te veo de nuevo te amo mas, no sé como esperamos tanto para esto, cada vez que lo pienso, siento que fuimos unos tontos —agregó él.

— Estábamos ocupados con otras cosas —justificó ella.

— Aún así, me alegra estar contigo para siempre, y compartir este bello momento —rectificó Shun besándola en el cuello.

June suspiró de placer ante ese gesto y lo correspondió de la misma manera.

— Yo también —añadió ella.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, hasta que por fin el cansancio comenzó a vencerlos, por lo que comenzaron a dormirse abrazados.

June posó sus manos y cabeza en el pecho de Shun y dijo:

— Me alegra que estemos juntos, para serte sincera, hubo una vez que pensé que nunca me esperarías —le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

— Eso es imposible —comentó abrazándola con más fuerza.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella cerrando sus parpados y acurrucándose.

— Porque amor mío, yo a ti siempre te esperare — comento el dándole un beso en la frente antes de dormirse.


	2. Saori y Seiya, Loco amor

**Capitulo 2 Saori y Seiya, Loco amor**

_**En una hermosa cabaña en las montañas…**_

El sol de mediodía se asomaba lentamente por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación de una cabaña acogedora, la cual tenía hermosos decorados de madera fina, una hermosa cama con sabanas blancas y una gran alfombra muñida, que daban en conjunto, un agradable ambiente al entorno.

La luz se acercó lenta y pausadamente por la habitación, hasta que llegó a los ojos de una bella mujer de cabellos morados, la cual hasta ese momento, había estado durmiendo luego de una apasionada noche.

Saori despertó con sorpresa, luego de sentir como el sol entró directamente a sus ojos, con dificultad se levantó de la cama, pues sus piernas aun estaban adoloridas después de lo de anoche.

Luego de que se restregara los ojos con sus manos, con cuidado observó la habitación entera y supo que se sentía en casa (a pesar de que técnicamente no era así).

La cabaña era una preciosidad, escondida en el bosque; muy lejos de la ciudad y en donde nadie los podía molestar. Saori aún sentía como su piel todavía cosquillaba, aunque después de lo de anoche, eso no le sorprendía, observó que su ropa interior estaba en una silla de madera, que estaba al lado de la mesa de noche, en la cual había una nota que cogió y leyó rápidamente.

"_Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi amor._

_Y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor._

_Y después de todo este tiempo, aún eres la persona que amo._

_Con todo mi amor: Seiya"_

Saori sonrió ante ese hermoso poema, pues desde que había anunciado que estaba embarazada; Seiya no había dejado de consentirla, y aunque al principio no hubo ningún problema por parte de ambos (excepto que Tatsumi casi muere de un infarto al saberlo), pronto Seiya comenzó a notarse pensativo y un poco distante. Después de un mes, Seiya le dijo que no quería criar a un niño con ella fuera del matrimonio, cosa que sorprendió a Saori de sobremanera, pues ella al ser tan detallista, no había reparado en ese aspecto, poco después acordaron que lo mejor sería tener una ceremonia privada y en secreto, con tal de evitar interrupciones o cualquier problema, después de todo no había que confiarse; pues siempre estaban los reporteros, u alguna que otra persona que arruinaría su momento especial.

Por lo que aquella cabaña que le sugirió Fler en los bosques de Asgard, era perfecta para celebrar la luna de miel luego de la boda; cuando Saori le preguntó donde podrían casarse ella y Seiya en privado, Fler sugirió inteligentemente, que lo hicieran en Asgard, pues nadie los molestaría allí.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, supieron que necesitaría remodelarse debido a su estado, pero lo mejor es que por fin ella y Seiya estaban juntos, y nadie iba a separarlos ya. La ceremonia se realizaría al atardecer de mañana y después de una bella noche en la cabaña (ya arreglada), Saori supo que no podía estar más feliz como ahora.

Luego de terminar sus pensamientos se estiró, pues se sentía un poco adolorida y entumida todavía, sintiendo después una punzada en su vientre; colocó sus manos en el con ternura, para después acariciarlo con mucho amor.

Después de sentir que su estado mejoró, buscó a Seiya por toda la habitación, hasta que sus ojos por fin lo encontraron sentado en un sofá de la esquina. Vestido solo con una bata de dormir negra y viéndola con todo el amor del mundo, Saori pensó que no podía verse más sexy, inconsciente de su desnudez, Saori se acerco rápidamente a su amado y se sentó en sus piernas; mientras que él solo se limito a abrasarla.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó ella acariciando su rostro con ternura e interrumpiendo aquel silencio.

Seiya sonrió con picardía y acarició su cabello antes de responder:

— Bien, pero mucho mejor al ver tu rostro en la mañana —respondió con ternura y dándole un beso con pasión.

— Gracias por la nota, de verdad que me alegró bastante mi despertar —reconoció ella después de recuperar el aliento y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— De nada, no fue difícil en realidad; la escribí pensando en los últimos momentos que hemos vivido, pues estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado —explicó con un susurró, mientras la veía con intensidad.

Saori se conmovió con sus palabras y le dio un beso antes de responder:

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? —se quejó con falsa molestia.

— Ya me conoces —bromeó él con una sonrisa y añadiendo—: solo soy amable, como cualquiera lo haría contigo si te conociera como yo—argumentó él con cariño.

Saori sonrió ante el comentario y pensó un poco antes de preguntar algo que le venía rondado la cabeza desde hace tiempo:

— ¿Cómo crees que estén los demás? —preguntó ella con curiosidad y acariciando el pecho de Seiya.

— Estoy seguro que muy bien, ahora ven —terció él mientras la levantaba con facilidad.

Saori se sorprendió bastante ante ese gesto, que la tomo totalmente desprevenida.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo con un hilo de voz y las mejillas rojas.

— Solo estoy haciendo algo interesante —contestó él con picardía, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Saori soltó una pequeña risa.

— Algo más interesante que lo de anoche y no volveré a caminar —ironizó ella con una sonrisa.

— Pues es algo parecido —le dijo él mientras entraba al baño y abría la regadera.

Saori sintió como el vapor de agua caliente le hizo cosquillas cuando entró a la regadera con Seiya, avivando sus sentidos e incitando sus instintos. Luego de que Seiya se quitara su batín, y entrara en la regadera, imaginó lo que vendría a continuación, así que no se sorprendió cuando Seiya comenzó a besarla con lentitud y pasión, haciendo que su interior se calentara.

Seiya gimió cuando su miembro sintió el contacto de la intimidad de Saori, de igual manera que ella. Con lentitud Seiya le acaricio los muslos; mientras el agua por su parte, seguía bañándolos a ambos, él comenzó a besar su cuello con rapidez y casi con desesperación. Por su parte Saori pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de Seiya, a la vez que se dejaba hacer el amor por el único hombre para ella.

Luego de que pasara un rato, Seiya detuvo sus caricias y cogió un jabón, luego con lentitud, hizo que Saori se volteara, a lo cual ella accedió en silencio, después comenzó a bañar a su amada con cariño y delicadeza, casi como si fuera su propio bebe (aunque el verdadero no había nacido todavía).

Luego se recostaron en la bañera (pues la ducha también poseía una) medio llena, y cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos de ese momento.

Él pensaba que cada vez que hacía el amor con ella: la mujer de sus sueños, sus ansias aumentaban a un mas, y sus hormonas perdían el control, por lo que no podía esperar a la siguiente vez para estar juntos de la misma manera.

Por su parte Saori sentía que a veces Seiya era demasiado impulsivo en algunas ocasiones, pero la verdad era que ella en el fondo, extrañaba a veces sus atenciones y los ratos que pasaba con él cuando no lo veía, ya que cuando estaba mucho tiempo sola, solía recordar aquellos momentos inolvidables y mágicos, pues cada experiencia era única y nueva para ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Seiya, interrumpiendo ese excitante silencio.

Saori gimió cuando la mano de Seiya lavó sus pechos con delicadeza, pero aun así, como pudo, sacó fuerzas para contestar:

— ¿Tengo que responder? —dijo de manera juguetona y haciendo que Seiya se sonrojara ante la respuesta.

— Supongo que no —admitió riendo y un poco apenado.

Seiya retiró sus manos, y dejo que Saori comenzara a enjabonar su pecho, así como enjuagar su pelo con delicadeza.

— Seiya… —dijo Saori en un susurró casi imperceptible.

— Dime amor mío —contestó el con cariño.

— ¿Sabes? Estos momentos contigo me parecen un sueño hecho realidad, y a decir verdad tengo miedo de que en algún momento todo este sueño se acabe —admitió ella con preocupación.

— No pienses así Saori, sabes que jamás en la vida te dejaría y eso es algo que te lo puedo asegurar —afirmó Seiya con ternura y añadiendo—: ni siquiera un dios podría hacerme olvidar lo que siento por ti y aunque así fuera, tú siempre serás la única, te lo aseguro.

Saori sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar aquella aseveración, por lo que abrazó a Seiya con fuerza.

— Eres un amor —dijo ella para después besarlo en los labios apasionadamente.

— Y tu eres mi bebe —añadió con picardía él después.

— No me digas esas cosas —le reprochó ella divertida y volteando el rostro sonrojada.

— Tu eres mi bebe —reafirmó él con fuerza— no tienes porque apenarte; recuerda Saori, que si vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, no debemos ocultarnos o apenarnos de nosotros mismos —explicó con calma y una dulce sonrisa.

— Tienes razón, discúlpame —admitió ella con pena.

— Descuida —dijo él— entonces… ¿Te molesta que haga esto? —preguntó Seiya mientras enjabonaba sus pechos de nuevo, con delicadez y cuidado, usando una esponja esta vez.

— No —gimió Saori mientras se retorcía de placer ante las constantes, pero no desconocidas caricias de su amado.

— ¿Sabes que me gustaría que me hicieras? —susurró a su oído estremeciéndola.

Saori se sintió cada vez más caliente en su interior, pero de nuevo encontró la forma de responder:

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con dificultad y un hilo de voz.

— Esto —dijo llevando la mano de ella su miembro y deslizándola de arriba abajo.

— Seiya —fue lo único que dijo antes de ser besada por aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

Él por su parte se sentía en la gloria, pues su instinto sexual, que estaba muy encendido para ese entonces, resurgió como si fuera un volcán en erupción; pues Saori seguía complaciéndolo de una manera inesperada, sus gemidos eran callados por los labios de su amada, que seguían unidos debido a que su otra mano le impedía separarse, pues de ninguna manera quería que ella se detuviera.

Luego de durar más de dos horas en el baño, en las cuales probaron posiciones inimaginables, Seiya se encontraba ahora envuelto en una toalla frente al espejo del baño, mientras que Saori estaba afuera en la habitación, peinándose.

Pensativo y estático, su reflejo le devolvía una mirada muy nerviosa que contrastaba con su gran sonrisa; ni que decir de su corazón, latiendo a mil por hora, y el cual hacia que su respiración se volviera dificultosa en algunas ocasiones. Por fin su mente reacciono al escuchar el llamado de Saori, quien de seguro, lo esperaba acostada en la cama; pues él le había dicho que tenía algo "especial" que darle.

— Aquí vamos —le dijo Seiya a su reflejo.

"_No seas cobarde hermano, si te quiere de verdad; no tendrás problemas"_ —le contesto su reflejo-conciencia con ánimo.

— Se supone que tienes que darme ánimos ¿No? —le reprocho con molestia y una mueca en su rostro.

"_No, se supone que tu deberías tener el valor suficiente para hablar con ella y no estar hablando con tu reflejo, en una cabaña lejana y en las profundidades del bosque de Asgard"_ —contestó él "otro" con sarcasmo.

— Y tu no tendrías por qué contestarme; vaya, definitivamente necesito ir a algún psicólogo —se decía si mismo mientras movía la cabeza— ni siquiera sé que voy a decir.

— "_! Vamos Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¡Tú puedes! "_ —gritaba su ¿Voz interna? Con ganas; mientras movía unos pompones en el espejo.

— ¡Me drogue! —exclamó Seiya pegado de la pared del bañó, azul y asustado al verse en esa forma tan rara— ¡Ahora si te pasaste! ¡Voy a…!

— Seiya, ¿Con quién estás hablando que no vienes? —preguntó Saori desde el otro lado de la puerta con tono preocupado —.

— ¡Con nadie! —dijo sonrojado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, luego de notar que su "conciencia" se había ido.

Después de arreglar sus "problemas mentales", Seiya cruzó la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo impactado: Saori estaba acostada leyendo en la cama, con una hermosa bata de color blanco (que no había visto antes), que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y resaltaba su figura.

A Seiya casi se olvida lo que tenía que decirle a ella, hasta que sintió la presión en sus manos y reaccionó de nuevo.

— "_Aquí vamos Seiya, valor, con calma; eso es" _—pensaba nuestro amigo, mientras se acercaba a Saori— _"¿Qué le diré cuando la vea?... quizás…" "Te amo con toda mi alma y yo…" definitivamente se me están pegando las palabras sin sentido de Shiryu o es que me trague algún libro de poesía, ¡No puedo decir eso!… tal vez… "Yo te amo, tú me amas, no ay que decir más nada ¿Verdad?" Excepto mis últimas palabras, pues Saori me mataría si dijera eso… o posiblemente…"—_pero una voz muy conocida interrumpió su monologo mental.

— ¿Seiya que estás haciendo? —preguntó Saori con una mueca de extrañeza en su rostro, pues el ver a su amado en una toalla en frente de ella y con una expresión de lerdo en su cara, era algo extraño; incluso para alguien como Seiya.

— Eh… —dijo Seiya saliendo de su letargo y poniéndose serio— nada Saori, solo pensaba en ciertas cosas —comento mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de ella.

Saori dejo su libro a un lado y se irguió para mirar a Seiya a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Saori extrañada ante la actitud tan seria de él, pues no era común verlo así.

— Saori, ay algo que quiero decirte; que aunque parezca repetitivo o fastidioso, debo decírtelo —aseguró el con voz ronca y sudando frió.

— ¿Qué? —contestó confundida, mientras tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en sus piernas.

— Saori —comenzó a decir con dificultad— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —comento Seiya mostrándole una gran sonrisa que contrastaba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Saori levantó una ceja de extrañeza.

— ¿Creí que eso ya había quedado claro? —Preguntó algo extrañada por esa proposición, después de todo iban a casarse esa semana —.

— Pues no del todo, ahora tengo el anillo —comentó él abriendo su mano y desvelando el pequeño paquete que contenía, una bonita caja con una linda sortija de color azul; que a pesar de ser pequeña, brillaba como mil estrellas.

Saori quedo anonadada, en todo este tiempo no se había dando cuenta de ese detalle ¡Que tonta fue! Seiya nunca le dio un anillo cuando le propuso matrimonio ¿Cómo fue que se le saltó eso?

— Seiya —exclamó Saori impactada al notar la hermosa sencillez de la piedra— No… puedo… creerlo, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —dijo mientras él se lo colocaba.

— Con un poco de ayuda, pero sobre todo, llegue a un acuerdo con Tatsumi y le dije que se lo pagaría dentro de algunos años —respondió divertido.

— Ya quiero ver eso —bromeó ella con una sonrisa y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces qué dices? —preguntó el nervioso y con un nudo en la garganta.

Saori disfrutó por unos momentos la expresión de terror de Seiya al abría su boca para pronunciar una sencilla palabra:

— No —dijo de manera tranquila —.

—… ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Seiya con la boca hasta el suelo— ¡Pero…! ¡Pero Saori! ¡Yo creí que…! —pero de pronto fue callado por un apasionado beso de su amada.

Saori soltó una gran carcajada después de esto, cosa que hizo caer de espaldas a nuestro amigo.

— Perdona Seiya… solo estaba bromeando ¡Por supuesto que me casare contigo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Eh? —ironizó ella mientras se reía a carcajadas de la expresión que puso su prometido.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? —Preguntó exaltado y divertido, mientras se levantaba y entrecerraba los ojos con malicia — ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?, porque la mujer con la que me voy a casar es más seria que el hielo —bromeó él, ganándose un buen almohadazo por parte de su futura esposa.

— Quieres repetir eso, Seiya de Pegaso —exclamo Saori en voz alta y agarrando otra almohada con su otro brazo.

— ¡Vas a ver! —exclamó él mientras se unía al juego con Saori, como si fuera un par de niños pequeños.

Después de jugar durante un rato por toda la cabaña, ambos cayeron riendo y abrazados en la cama. Nuestros amigos se prepararon para lo que sería un gran día, pues sería una de esos días que no se olvidaran tan fácilmente o al menos eso era lo que pensaban ambos mientras sus ropas volaban al aire, ante una lluvia de besos apasionados.


	3. Shiryu y Shunrei, Amor, Amor y Amor

**Capitulo 3 Shunrei y Shiryu, Amor, Amor y Amor**

La palabra bella se quedaba corta al tratar de describir algunos de los paisajes del rio Yangtsé, el más largo de toda China, varios habían sido los poetas que habían tratado de definir el encanto sus paisajes, pero pocos lograban atrapar a la gente con sus palabras. Una de las regiones más hermosas de aquella provincia, era donde se encontraban los picos de Rosan, majestuosas formaciones que eran más antiguas que toda la historia de China.

En una zona cercana a la cascada principal de aquellos picos, el canto de los pájaros sonaba con fuerza en los exteriores de una pintoresca cabaña de estilo chino. Los rayos del sol brillaban con bastante intensidad aquella mañana de Junio, demostrando que el verano todavía estaba presente en el ambiente de la región de Rosan.

Otro aspecto que hacia aun mas vivido aquel ambiente, era la brisa, la cual movía los arboles de una manera pacífica y armónica, logrando un ambiente perfecto de serenidad en aquel paraíso casi escondido de los ojos de la humanidad, otorgándole un bello aire pintoresco a las personas que vivían en sus alrededores.

En los interiores de este cálido hogar, se podía observar que a pesar de ser una familia humilde la que habitaba sus interiores, sus dueños hacían un gran trabajo en mantener lo más limpia posible aquella casa; pues no se apreciaba ni una mancha, cuadro fuera de su sitio o algo que tuviera relación con la palabra desorden en sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal, se podía apreciar que se había llevado un acto de pasión muy fuerte la noche anterior entre la pareja que la usaba, las ropas que regaban el suelo delataban todo aquello por si solas.

Recostada sobre una cama matrimonial de sabanas azules, una chica de pelo negro observaba el hermoso cuerpo de su amado con completo libertinaje que usualmente no se permitía mostrar a nadie que conociera; el cual de cierta forma, se había desarrollado con los años de manera maravillosa y única o al menos eso se lo recordaba su marido cada vez que hacían el amor entre gritos y gemidos de placer.

Shunrei alzó un codo para observar mejor el rostro de Shiryu mientras dormía, sonriendo un poco para sí misma al notar la manera en que movía su cara al dormir; pues se podía apreciar una gran paz interior en todo su rostro, dejando consciente a la chica de que ella era la responsable de esa paz que llenaba el alma de su compañero todas las noches que compartían el lecho.

Había pasado otra hermosa noche con Shiryu y aun no podía forzar a su corazón a creer que todo esto fuera real; pues se sentía como si viviera un sueño, un sueño que no quería que terminara nunca.

Luego de que su boda se celebrara hace más de un mes y medio en la mansión de la fundación Graude, Shiryu se había encargado de mantener su vida de casados en un estado de luna de miel permanente, cosa que la llenaba de felicidad en muchos sentidos.

Mientras sentía como la luz del amanecer de adentraba en su habitación, Shunrei cerró por unos momentos los ojos, para pensar en los momentos vividos en los últimos años y sorprendiéndose al notar cuantos cambios habían surgido en estas épocas tan particulares para ambos.

Ahora ella y Shiryu planificaban una familia; empezando por Kiki, quien desde hace tiempo había comenzado a convivir con ellos y dormía en la habitación cercana a la suya; por petición de Shiryu claro está, quien no pudo dejar solo al pequeño en la antigua residencia del Tíbet por considerar inapropiado que un joven viviera solo por su cuenta a tan temprana edad en un lugar tan peligroso como aquella torre.

Kiki por su parte aceptó encantado y a la vez muy feliz de tener al fin algo muy parecido a una familia y que decir que con el pasar del tiempo durante todas aquellas batallas, el pelirrojo había cogido un cariño muy especial a todos los amigos de Shiryu, de la misma manera que ellos lo habían hecho con él.

Shunrei al final salió de sus cavilaciones mentales, al escuchar algunos ronquidos por parte de su armado, por lo que volvió a su tarea de apreciar como Shiryu descansaba.

Después de una larga y agitada noche, en la cual ambos amantes expresaron sus sentimientos de la mejor manera que ellos conocían, ella ahora al verlo tan vulnerable y tranquilo, sentía aquel sentimiento que la invadía cada mañana: Una felicidad inmensa; pues él la hacía sentirse como la mujer más hermosa del mundo cada vez que hacían el amor y eso era algo que nadie más que no fuera él podía reemplazar.

Al escuchar otro ronquido proveniente de su marido; debido a que este había cambiado de posición dándole las espalda a su esposa, Shunrei se dio cuenta de que el Dragón ahora dormía con la boca abierta, respirando fuertemente y con las sabanas cubriendo sus piernas y parte de las caderas.

Al verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable, sintió un impulso de curiosidad y picardía, por lo que la pelinegra se mordió el labio y lentamente estiro su mano hacia la sabana con mucho cuidado, jaló con delicadeza la tela un poco más abajo y más abajo, y…

La mano de Shiryu la atrapó como un gato a su presa y la atrajo lo más delicadamente posible a su pecho, haciéndola sonreír con alegría, mientras que este se frotaba los ojos para desemperezarse con su otra mano.

— A un hombre no debe comérsele con los ojos mientras duerme, Shunrei —dijo él con voz estropajosa y una media sonrisa, mientras la observaba con intensidad.

— No estaba haciendo eso —protestó ella divertida mientras le daba otro atrevido y rápido repaso—. Pero me gusta despertar con tu imagen en la mañana —confesó con una sonrisa.

Shiryu se despertó completamente, sonriendo y con el alma encendida de felicidad, por lo que de nuevo hizo que ella se recostara en la cama, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello con pasión al ver que Shunrei no oponía resistencia, al mismo tiempo bajaba su cabeza lentamente hacia sus pechos y comenzaba a succionarlos, los cuales eran tiernos y sensibles a sus atenciones.

— Shiryu… espera… no debemos… —gimió Shunrei al sentir los labios de este por todo su pecho y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, hasta que volteó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de la hora en el reloj que había en la pared de la habitación—. ¡Dios es tardísimo! —exclamó ella tratando de levantarse con rapidez.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó él molesto y resistiéndose a levantarse, mientras la abrasaba con más fuerza a su torso, impidiéndole irse de su lado.

— Saori dijo que debíamos arreglarnos, hoy llegan ella y los chicos, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto del pueblo, hay que preparar todo en la casa, despertar a Kiki… ¡Oh apártate! ¡Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, Shiryu! —dijo empujándolo levemente a lo que él por fin se quitó.

— Quiero quedarme contigo en la cama —protestó Shiryu fastidiado, mientras miraba como Shunrei se levantaba y se dirigía a recoger toda la ropa de anoche.

— ¡No podemos! Tenemos que cambiarnos —protestó ella molesta.

— Pero para cuando ellos ya estén aquí habrán pasado más de doce horas, no seré capaz de mantener mis manos fuera de ti por mucho rato —exclamó él fastidiado.

— ¡Pues tendrás que inventarte una forma! Procura arreglarte bien y bañarte antes de desayunar, para después… —decía ella de manera apresurada, hasta que se calló de repente, abriendo muchos los ojos y con la cara completamente roja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el viendo como se sonrojaba de la cabeza a los pies y comenzaban a temblarle los labios.

— Me duele en… me duele en sitios donde normalmente no me duelen —comentó ella sonrojada y temblando.

Shiryu también se sonrojó un poco y puso cara de niño regañado al darse cuenta de la situación.

— Supongo que fui un poco lejos anoche ¿Verdad? —Dijo él confirmando sus sospechas al ver como ella cojeaba hasta una silla cercana para sentarse.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te parece? —preguntó ella sarcástica mientras se cambiaba y le lanzaba las prendas de vestir al joven dragón en modo de protesta.

— Vamos no te molestes, sabes que no pasara nada malo, además al fin al cabo ese dolor es por algo bueno ¿No es así? —Recalcó él después de haberse reído.

Shiryu se paró de la cama, inconsciente de su desnudez y caminó hasta ella, colocando una mano a la altura de su ombligo.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los demás? —preguntó ella sonriendo y sosteniendo su mano contra su estomago.

— Pronto, por el momento no es bueno decir esas cosas, sobre todo ahora que vamos a viajar para reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos —aclaró Shiryu con una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¿Entonces? —dijo ella confundida y algo molesta ante la declaración acerca de su bebe.

— En la mansión… lo prometo, hablaré con los chicos después de contárselo a Kiki, creo que el debe ser el primero en saberlo, considerando el hecho de que vive con nosotros ahora, te aseguro que lo tomara con mucho tacto descuida —le tranquilizó sonriendo ante su expresión, mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso.

— No esperaba menos de ti —dijo de igual manera, mientras besaba a Shiryu de manera cálida, a la vez que él sostenía su ropa contra su cuerpo, y mantenía la mano en su vientre del futuro hijo que iban a tener, no sin antes decir un: Te amo.


	4. Hyoga Y Natassia, El lago de los cisnes

**Capitulo 4 El lago de los cisnes, Hyoga Y Natassia**

La capital rusa es considerada por muchos, como el punto que une a Europa y a toda Asia, esto se refleja en su cultura y en las tradiciones de sus habitantes. Los cuales reflejan lo culto que es el pueblo ruso y lo abierto que son sus pobladores a los extranjeros, conservando aquella chispa autodidacta que se mantiene desde los tiempos de Catalina la grande.

El Hotel Baltschug Kempinski, se encontraba en una posición céntrica del centro de mosca, lo que le otorgaba el honor de ser considerado como la primera opción para los turistas más adinerados, a la hora de alojarse.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones localizadas en el último piso de dicho hotel, se encontraba el caballero de cisne, Hyoga. Él estaba acostado en la cama más cómoda que había tenido el placer de usar en su vida, con una expresión en el rostro que demostraba lo abatido que estaba.

El cisne se encontraba completamente agotado y con la cabeza hecha pedazos en esos momentos; aunque todo aquello, era debido a algo que volvería a repetir si tuviera la oportunidad.

Gracias a Saori, había conseguido una excelente habitación en ese hotel y aunque costó mucho, su esposa y ella lo convencieron de aceptar aquel regalo de bodas por parte de la diosa, sin chistar mucho.

Según el concepto cristiano que Hyoga tenía acerca del matrimonio, el soñaba con tener una boda normal y tranquila, para que de esa manera pudiera hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre dondequiera que estuviera, cosa que por supuesto no sucedió.

Durante la ceremonia, a Saori le comenzaron los antojos de su embarazo y constantemente se podía oír a Seiya buscando como loco todo lo que a su esposa se le antojaba, haciendo que todos en la iglesia miraran con mala cara al lado donde estaba la familia de Hyoga.

Por supuesto que tampoco Ikki ayudaba mucho, con sus comentarios sarcásticos, criticando y diciendo que fue una pérdida de tiempo haber venido hasta Rusia y usando siempre su tono atorrante, estuvo a punto de hacer que Hyoga lo congelara vivo.

Pero entre Shun y Seika, lograron mantener a raya al fénix justo a tiempo. Cuando por fin llegó la ceremonia, Hyoga se sintió desfallecer de la vergüenza al notar como June accidentalmente, pisaba el velo de Natassia cuando llegaba al altar; puesto que la otra rubia estaba dando de comer a su bebe con total concentración, y no notó como su pie pisaba el vestido de la novia, logrando un estallido de risas por parte de todos los presentes (A excepción de él claro está)

Después de eso vino la peor parte (Si eso era posible); pues durante la recepción, comenzó el verdadero apocalipsis para el pobre rubio.

Hyoga cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para tratar de relajar su mente, pues lamentablemente para él y su esposa, tuvo que soportar durante horas las discusiones entre Ikki y Seiya en la mesa cercana a ellos; puesto este último estaba molesto por los comentarios tan sarcásticos del fénix, y al otro… pues… simplemente le molestaba Seiya, punto.

En otra instancia, tuvo que soportar las incesantes preguntas por parte de Shunrei y Saori de cuántos hijos iban a tener, lo cual casi hace que le de un infarto, lo cual habría sido lo mejor para él en ese momento, ya que eso es lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir cuando observo a June, Seika y Natassia bailando con energía en la pista de baile como unas colegialas muertas de la risa.

¡Un día agotador! A decir verdad no recordaba que las bodas de sus otros amigos hubieran sido tan agitadas ¡Ni siquiera se había podido quitar su esmoquin!

Antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, Hyoga se volteo al sentir un agradable olor en el ambiente, él cual provenía de la puerta del baño.

— Eri —dijo el rubio al percatarse de la presencia de su esposa.

La aludida se encontraba en una pose muy seductora en el marco de la puerta, usando solamente un conjunto de ropa interior muy pequeño de color blanco y encajes (cortesía de June), el cual cubría solamente lo esencial. Natassia miraba a Hyoga con una expresión sexy y casi irreconocible en sus dulces ojos azules.

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó ella pícaramente mientras se soltaba el moño su cabello.

Él intento que su boca emitiera algún sonido, pero todo lo que hizo fue balbucear sin sentido algunas palabras sin sentido.

— Eh… yo… eh… —era todo lo que salió de la boca del cisne, quien estaba más rojo que un tomate.

El ruso estaba sin palabras, pues la visión de Natassia en ese conjunto tan pequeño lo había tomado por sorpresa, y en ese momento su fuego interno se iba incrementando más y más, derritiendo todas sus defensas.

Hyoga de repente sintió mucho calor en una parte específica de su cuerpo y el cansancio que tenía de pronto desapareció de su mente, para dar paso al deseo desenfrenado que se estaba apoderando de él en ese momento.

Llamó a Natassia con su mano, para indicarle que se sentara en su regazo, cosa que ella obedeció encantada. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, el rubio comenzó a besar sus labios con pasión desenfrenada, enredando su lengua con la de ella como si fuera a quedarse sin aire, a la vez que apretaba cada uno de sus pechos con su mano derecha.

— Te ves estupenda —suspiro él cuando se separo de ella para tomar aire.

Eri logró conseguir hablar luego de unos segundos, pues su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, impidiéndole pensar bien o articular alguna palabra.

— Gracias —susurró ella en su oreja mientras volvía a besarlo con la misma pasión de antes.

Eri lo empujó con delicadeza hacia la cama, para después comenzar a besar su rostro, cuello y pecho con mucha delicadeza; aunque con una pasión tan palpable, que el cisne comenzó a jadear con fuerza al sentir los labios de su esposa en su piel.

Por otro lado, Hyoga trataba de desabrochar su camisa con desesperación, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amada con una de sus manos, incentivándola a continuar con su tarea.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y varios gemidos por parte del cisne, Hyoga de repente sintió como la rubia separaba de sus labios y colocaba uno de sus dedos en los estos con una sonrisa picara poco habitual en ella, lo cual lo dejo en shock ante los libertinajes de su esposa, los cuales le indicaban, que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Excitado y asombrado por la repentina falta de recato, el cisne se dejo hacer por Natassia, quien comenzó a desabrochaba lo que faltaba de su camisa con tranquilidad y delicadeza, mientras que de vez en cuando le daba dulce besos en sus labios.

Él se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió como ella; después de terminar con su camisa, pasó a desabrochar su pantalón con una lentitud insoportable para su cuerpo. Bajando el cierre como si no supiera la tortura que esto le implicaba a él, el ruso podía apreciar que ella solo lo hacía para provocarlo más.

Solo dios sabe cuánto tiempo hubiera permanecido quieto, hasta que Natassia se levanto de la cama rápidamente y retiró su pantalón con todo y calzoncillos, dejando al Hyoga pasmado por la rudeza de su esposa, la cual como una gata en celo, comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su marido con total sensualidad en sus movimientos.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso para el cisne, con algo de rudeza y desesperación, tomo a la rubia en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente mientras su miembro oprimía intensamente las bragas de esta. Hyoga soltó un doloroso gemido, al sentir como por accidente, Natassia rozaba el miembro de él con una de sus delicadas manos.

— ¡Hyoga! —exclamó ella sorprendida ante la reacción de su marido y retirando su mano con rapidez—. ¡Lo siento yo no…!

Hyoga no dejo terminar a Natassia su precipitada disculpa, pues atrapo sus labios de nuevo y la dirigió hacia a la cama otra vez; pero en esta ocasión, él estaba sobre ella dirigiéndolo todo.

Durante ese intercambio desesperado de caricias por parte de la pareja de recién casados, Hyoga se detuvo un momento mientras desabrochaba su sostén, para apreciar con más claridad su expresión erótica con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Eri abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad al escuchar la pregunta de los labios del rubio.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin entender.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste cuando me rosaste? —dijo él con voz seductora y haciéndole cosquillas en su vientre.

— Pensé que… bueno… te habías molestado o algo por el estilo, considerando que es la primera vez… — Natassia tuvo que contener el aliento al sentir las manos de él en sus pechos.

— En realidad me gustó cuando tenías esa actitud de gatita insaciable, me excita —susurró él en su oreja mientras besaba su vientre y le provocaba cosquillas.

— ¡No soy una gata insaciable! —Repitió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios y algo exaltada— Es solo que me pareció indicado que en nuestras noche de bodas… ¡Oh por favor no me beses allí! —soltó ella mientras Hyoga comenzaba a besar su intimidad.

— Eri… se que quieres dar tu mejor esfuerzo esta noche —Respondió él mirándola a los ojos con intensidad—. Me lo demostraste al entrar al cuarto con esas prendas que me vuelven loco, pero déjame a mí ahora dirigir esto ¿De acuerdo? —pidió él volviendo a lo suyo.

— Hyoga… Hyoga… —gemía Natassia mientras se retorcía de placer al sentir los besos de su amado en su intimidad.

Hyoga no escuchaba ninguna de las quejas de la rubia, ella ya había tentado al toro y ahora venían los cuernos y aunque sus actos demostraban pura decisión; mientras estaba en la intimidad de su esposa, su cuerpo estaba haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo para no alzarse y penetrarla de un solo tirón. Su intimidad lo estaba volviendo loco y el aroma femenino que ella emanaba le hacía perder la razón como un animal en periodo copula.

Eri sentía que su cuerpo iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento si Hyoga no se detenía, ya que no podía con todo el placer que él le proporcionaba. Con algo de suplica en sus movimientos, alzo las caderas en un acto instintivo para hacerle saber lo que quería, pero él no obedeció a su llamado. Era su culpa por haberlo estado provocando desde el principio ¡Nunca más iba a escuchar a June! Hyoga lamió el labio superior de su vagina y ella gritó de placer, para después presionar su cabeza con sus manos.

— No —respondió el con voz ronca entre sus piernas—. Espera un poco más Natassia.

Ella se pegó más a su boca y agarro su cabeza con más fuerza.

— ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —exclamó ella fuera de sí y bajando su cuerpo hasta su rostro— ¡Oh! ¡Por favor no pares!

Eri besó Hyoga casi al borde de la desesperación, el cual permanecía el mayor tiempo posible unido a los labios de ella, casi como si quisiera morir asfixiado en sus labios, lo cual habría sido la muerte perfecta para el cisne en ese momento.

Mientras su lengua batallaba con la de ella, Hyoga sintió la rodilla de ella rozar su miembro. Rugió como una animal herido del placer debido a aquel gesto; y con poca delicadeza, la colocó boca abajo y la embistió con fuerza.

— ¡Hyoga! —gritó Natassia sorprendida ante la reacción animal de su marido.

— ¡Lo siento mucho mi amor! —Se disculpó Hyoga recuperando un poco de cordura y con algo de miedo—: ¿Te hice daño?

— No —Contestó ella sonriendo y acariciando su cabello con delicadeza—. Es que me sorprendiste un poco eso es todo —sonrió ella complacida al ver su rostro de niño arrepentido.

Hyoga sonrió de felicidad al notar lo complacida que ella estaba con el hecho de que se hubiera disculpado, pero rápidamente su expresión se notó seria cuando sintió su miembro palpitar con fuerza dentro de las paredes de ella.

Con un poco más de delicadeza comenzó a introducirse en su intimidad, tratando de hacer grandes esfuerzos para no acabar allí mismo.

Hyoga soltaba jadeos que eran acompañados por los gemidos de Natassia; pues la cavidad de esta se acopló a él, como un guante hecho a su medida y estaba comenzando a perder sensación de la realidad de nuevo. Con dificultad logró dejar de gemir como un loco, para pasar a besar los labios de ella con desesperación, mientras trataba de seguir con sus movimientos.

Ella por su parte, sintió como Hyoga comenzó de manera tortuosamente lenta, aquel vaivén de caderas. La fuerza en sus embestidas, hizo que sus gemidos fueran aumentando hasta llegar al nivel de gritos.

Natassia besó los labios de Hyoga como si quisiera evitar que siguieran saliendo los gritos incontrolables de su boca, pero era sencillamente imposible. Con algo de temor bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas, más duras de lo que creía que era la carne humana, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera de placer ante ese contacto de sus manos con su piel.

— Eres hermosa Natassia… Tu cabello… Tu cuerpo… —decía el rubia de manera entrecortada con cada embestida que daba y oliendo el aroma embriagador de su cabello.

Ella por su parte simplemente trataba de disfrutar aquel momento como si fuera la última vez, hasta que sintió una sensación subir por su columna vertebral y hacer alarma en su cerebro; lo que indicaba un final inevitable, por eso trató de reprimirse a sí misma con tal de no acabar pronto, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando su cuerpo convulsionó y gritó su nombre ante una explosión de fuego blanco.

— ¡HYOGA!

Unos momentos antes de eso, el rubio estaba tratando de contenerse de la mejor manera posible y soltar su semilla en ella. Pero fue justo cuando ella gritó su nombre en su oreja y se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza que él no pudo contenerse más. Con una última embestida y gritando el nombre de ella, al mismo tiempo que Natassia lo hacía. El cisne cayó después con fuerza sobre su amada y con la respiración agitada. Un orgasmo así no se daba todos los días.

Eri sentía que su cuerpo estaba rebosante de energía, pero a la vez también se sentía sumamente exhausta, pues no podía moverse por más que quisiera.

Luego de sentir como era llenada con el fruto del amor y pasión de Hyoga, ella no sabía porque, pero sentía una gran satisfacción interna al saber que era la responsable de que su marido estuviera jadeando con dificultad y con fuerza sobre ella en ese momento. Con algo de dificultad lo empujo con sus manos, he hizo que él se recostara a su lado y la mirara a los ojos.

— Hyoga… me… —comenzó a decir ella con dificultad al hablar.

— A mi también —admitió el rubio con la respiración entrecortada y con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Podremos repetirlo? —preguntó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Hyoga sonrió con lujuria y enredo sus piernas con las de ella, a la vez que la acercaba su cabeza a su rostro.

— Apenas pueda moverme —susurró en su oreja.

Eri sonrió extasiada y se aferró con fuerza al torso de su marido mientras él jugueteaba con su cabello suave y pausadamente, pues ya le estaba entrando él sueño a ambos.

— Sabes… Hubo una vez en la que no estaba seguro de lo que quería —dijo él con la voz estropajosa en su oído.

Eri se sorprendió al escuchar esa declaración tan sincera, por lo que lo miró a los ojos con extrañeza y duda.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué quieres ahora? —preguntó ella de manera curiosa y amable.

Hyoga la miró con ternura y la subió un poco más a su pecho, quedando ella con la cabeza sobre su corazón, oyendo a la perfección los latidos del cisne.

— Amarte para siempre —respondió el rubio con dulzura.

Eri sonrió y le dio un último beso lleno de pasión, sellando así el acto que tuvieron hace unos minutos; para después entregarse a la noche y descansar, ya que ella también quería volver a repetir la experiencia en cuanto pudiera moverse.

Después de todo, ambos eran solamente cisnes primerizos en esto del matrimonio y todavía les quedaba un gran lago por surcar antes de aprender a volar.

* * *

**N/a :** espero que les haya gustado el capi, lamento la tardanza a los que les ha gustado el fic, pero es que mi fic My Heart Will Go On está teniendo mucho interés por la gente y se me ha ido todo el tiempo con la Universidad. Ahora solo falta UNO jeje, eso quiere decir que ustedes son los que decidirán la pareja del solitario fénix pues tengo a: Seika, Shina, Marín, Miho y Hilda. Espero les haya gustado el capi, y me den sus ideas y opiniones sobre esta. Adiós.


	5. Ikki y Seika, Fuego de Luna Llena

**Capitulo 5 Ikki y Seika, Fuego de Luna Llena.**

El vapor del baño inundaba todos sus sentidos, haciendo que su mente divagara por momentos, logrando que sus pensamientos más profundos volaran hasta el borde del abismo donde terminaba su consciencia.

Conforme el agua caía por su piel, el sentía que todos sus sentidos se calmaban a excepción de una sensación en particular y era la de tener más de un millos de mariposas en el estomago.

Ikki había deseado que el agua hubiese apaciguado los nervios que sentía en esos momentos, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Los nervios consumían al pobre caballero por dentro y por fuera de su piel, pues el tan solo pensar que esta sería su primera noche con su esposa… pues basta decir que era algo que él nunca se imaginó ni en sus mas locos sueños ¿El? ¿Casado? Probablemente ninguna de las personas que lo conocía se hubiese imaginado JAMAS esa posibilidad.

Dejando a un lado eso, lo que en realidad tenía al pobre fénix con el corazón en mano; era el hecho de que, esta era su primera vez con una mujer.

Si claro, en más de una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo con varias candidatas (Pues más de una mujer se ofreció al fénix con completa disposición), este no lo hizo para no traicionar la memoria de su amada Esmeralda, la cual había sido su primer amor y la razón de fuerza del fénix durante su entrenamiento en la isla de la Reina de la muerte.

Pero la vida tenía un giro de eventos muy especial para nuestro amigo, los cuales llego a conocer cierto día en particular, cuando una belleza de ojos castaños, piel crema y rizos rojos se atravesó en su camino para no irse nunca más de su destino. Ella hizo que el corazón del fénix volviera a sentir aquel sentimiento tan especial por la vida, llegando incluso a olvidar lo bien que se sentía amar y ser amado por alguien.

Al principio él se mostró reticente ante la actitud tan despreocupada y vivaz de la chica, esto en combinación con la extrema bondad y pureza con la que ella demostraba sus emociones. Fue con el tiempo que su ser comenzó a sentirse más y más feliz al lado de aquella bella mujer, y gracias al apoyo de su familia en la relación y la persistencia de ella, logró al fin sentir y expresar de nuevo, aquella sensación tan hermosa.

Ahora su mente, oscura por la soledad y el dolor, tenía un solo rostro que iluminaba todo a su alrededor: Seika.

Desde que comenzó a salir con Seika, el peli azul comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas en su interior, cosas que no había sentido ni con la misma Esmeralda. Ella podía derribar todas las paredes que el construyó durante toda su vida con un simple beso y un abrazo.

Al pensar en el efecto que ella producía en el, Ikki comenzó a recordar con vergüenza, como fue que le pidió matrimonio a ella, pues ese día había sido uno de los más duros del fénix; no solo como hombre, sino como guerrero que era:

"_Las olas tocaban suavemente los pies de una pareja de enamorados que estaban frente a frente en aquella playa japonesa. El viento acariciaba los cabellos de ambos con suavidad, logrando que estos se mecieran con la misma suavidad que las olas tenían por sus rostros. Como toque final a esa hermosa imagen, la puesta de sol producía extraños y hermosos colores que morían en el horizonte _

— _¿Qué ocurre Ikki? —preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad al ver al fénix verla con intensidad luego de detenerse abruptamente durante su paseo._

_Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, su corazón latía con fuerza, haciendo más difícil la respiración del caballero. Cuando observó durante unos segundos más la mirada de su novia, supo que no podía verla por más tiempo, pues su cuerpo no tendría fuerzas para seguir hablando si lo continuaba haciendo,_

_Fijó su mirada en el suelo de la playa, en donde él y Seika, habían ido para su cita romántica, en la cual celebraban sus cuatro años de novios._

— _Seika… yo… yo… este… yo…quería… decirte… que… que… te… te… a… te amo… —comenzó a balbucear Ikki poniéndose más rojo que un tomate al terminar cada palabra._

_Seika sintió como su rostro sonreía de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, no era cosa de todos los días que su amado las dijera, por lo que escucharlas en este día tan especial la hacía muy feliz. Con un poco de timidez, agarró las manos del fénix, las cuales estaban muy calientes._

— _Yo también te amo —concordó ella con cariño en su voz y poniéndose roja también._

_Si ella seguía mirándolo con esa mirada que lo volvía loco, posiblemente nunca terminaría de proponerle lo que quería._

— _Bueno… puesto… esto… yo… ya que hoy es… este…nuestro aniversario… yo quería… da… da…darte algo… glup… especial… —tartamudeó el peli azul mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad._

_La pelirroja inclinó su cabeza a un lado con un poco de confusión, mientras seguía observando al fénix con cariño._

— _¿Si? ¿Qué es?_

— _Pues quisiera saber… este… eh…ejem… si… tu… este… tu… — ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse aun mas rojo, por qué? —. ¿Quisieras?... ¿Quisierassermiesposaycasarte conmigo? —soltó el fénix con la lengua enredada._

_Mientras su mente lo obligaba a estar consiente hasta escuchar la respuesta de una confundida Seika, Ikki sintió como sus tripas y todos sus órganos se fueron de paseo, a la vez que todo el color de su piel se perdía, para dar paso a un rojo tan brillante que parecía morado._

— _¿Qué? —dijo ella sin entender ni una palabra._

_Él respiró con fuerza mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro. Ni miles de sus puños fantasmas lo dejarían como se sentía ahora, aspiró profundo y repitió con voz ronca, pero clara:_

— _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Ikki juró haber visto como Seika se ponía igual de rojo que él, a la vez que los ojos se le abrían como platos mientras comenzaban a llenarse de agua. Lo siguiente que ocurrió; fue sumamente imprevisto, pues ella se lanzó a besar sus labios con fuerza y se negó a soltarlos hasta que necesito de aire para respirar._

— _¿Eso fue un sí? —murmuró él en su oído al recuperar el aliento._

— _¿Tu qué crees? —Contestó ella aun llorando y apretándose contra su torso."_

Luego de eso, Ikki sintió que las siguientes dos semanas que siguieron a su declaración, fueron las más maravillosas de su vida. Compartiendo el tiempo con su prometida y disfrutando de los arreglos de la boda que hizo su familia, hizo que todo eso fuera perfecto hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando cerró la llave de la ducha y salió, comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de hormigas al secarse con una toalla; después de eso, se colocó su pijama con un poco de dificultad, pues sus manos le temblaban con fuerza, por no decir que sus pies casi no le respondían ante la presión que sentía en ese momento de "desflorar" a su esposa.

Lo que Ikki no sabía, era que en esos momentos, Seika se sentía exactamente igual que el respecto al tema de la virginidad.

En la habitación de ambos, la pelirroja dudaba ante todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras sentía como sus manos sudaban a chorros por los nervios de tener que esperar que Ikki saliera del baño.

Se imaginó que él debía de estar nervioso por ella; pero para esos momento ella ya no sabía que creer. En un momento de su delirio, recordó lo que habló con su cuñada, June, mientras estaban solas en la recepción de la boda de esa noche:

"— _Entonces… ¿Nunca? —preguntó June sumamente sorprendida ante la revelación de Seika._

— _No —confirmó ella, tratando de no sonrojarse tanto._

— _¿Y porque me lo estás diciendo a mí, Seika? ¿No deberías contárselo a Ikki?_

— _Porque creo que tú tienes más experiencia con este tipo de cosas que yo._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la rubia sonrojándose por el comentario._

— _Bueno… no sé si te has fijado June, pero ya tienes, o vas a tener cinco hijos ¿Verdad? —señaló Seika con sarcasmo en su voz._

_June desvió su vista hacia el fondo de la sala, en donde observó con una sonrisa, como Shun trataba de hacer que los gemelos, Edward y Alex, comieran; mientras que Ikki, sostenía con una mano a su hijo menor, Albiore, y con la otra bailaba con su hija, Mimí. _

— _Supongo que tienes razón, pero me extraña que no hubieses hablado con Seiya de esto tampoco, es tu hermano —alegó la rubia tomando agua por su condición de embarazo._

_Seika se rió en su cara._

— _¡Seiya! ¡Por favor, June! ¡Si casi mata a Ikki cuando me pidió matrimonio! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa._

_June sonrió con descaró al recordar aquel episodio entre el fénix y su cuñado; aunque eso era para otra ocasión._

— _Supongo que es cierto, ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_Ella se incomodo un poco ante la pregunta, pero después de respirar hondo logro que su voz saliera de su boca con algo de dificultad._

— _Bueno… es cierto que… ¿Duele al principio? —preguntó ella muy roja y sintiendo como su estomago se llenaba de mariposas._

— _Bueno… un poco, pero el dolor pasa rápido, tranquila —explicó June con calma._

— _¿Tengo que empezar yo? —cuestionó la ojos castaños con la boca seca._

— _No sé, eso lo decides tú._

— _¿Cómo empiezo si lo hago? —preguntó con pena, mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos._

— _Cálmate —murmuró la camaleón dándole agua fría—. No tiene nada de malo preguntar, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que el mejor consejo que te puedo dar Seika, es que debes dejar que las cosas fluyan y pasen como tengan que pasar, disfruta del momento ¿Si? —aseveró la rubia con una sonrisa conciliadora._

— _Gracias June, eres una gran amiga y hermana —dijo Seika sonriendo con felicidad y abrazándola._

— _Tu también —respondió June correspondiendo el abrazo."_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las pisadas de Ikki, saliendo del baño, causándole a Seika un estremecimiento que le llegó hasta los huesos.

Ella pensó que en la penumbra de la habitación, debía de verse endiabladamente sexy; pues eso explicaría, el nudo que sentía en el estomago en esos momentos, el cual se hacía más grande a cada segundo que pasaba.

Por otra parte, cuando Ikki entró a la habitación, sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada tan fuerte que le sacudió hasta lo más profundo sus pensamientos. Él de repente comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y pensó que la mirada que ella le lanzaba, no era de mucha ayuda para su autocontrol en ese momento.

Al notar como Seika iba vestida, el peli azul sintió como si su cuerpo reaccionara de manera involuntaria, pues tuvo que contener un gemido que casi sale de su boca de manera imprevista.

Una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus caderas eran el atuendo de noche de la pelirroja y aunque esa prenda era muy recatada para los ojos de cualquiera, la misma dejaba que sus pensamientos volaran con placer.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio por parte de ambos, el fénix comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la presencia de ella, por lo que se apresuró a sentarse a su lado (Antes de que ella notara cuan excitado se había puesto).

El silencio entre ambos se había vuelto más profundo que antes, y la situación comenzó a tornarse sumamente inimaginable para ambos, por lo que trataron de romper el silencio al mismo tiempo y con resultados pocos favorables:

— ¿Estas nerviosa/o?

— Tú primero —volvieron a decir ambos, pero esta vez se rieron con pena.

— Veo que no soy el único que está pensando en esto ¿Verdad?—inquirió el fénix con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

Seika abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar estas palabras, pues ella nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que su marido fuera… fuera…

— ¿Quieres decir que no has hecho esto? —preguntó ella aun sorprendida ante esa revelación.

Un tono carmesí inundo las mejillas del caballero de fénix, que con gran dificultad logró asentir con la cabeza, esperando en lo más profundo de su ser que ella no se riera de él, cosa que de seguro haría ante aquella revelación.

Pero para su gran sorpresa, Seika colocó su mano en la de él y lo miro con ojos de ensueño.

— ¿Entonces… soy tu primera chica? —preguntó encantada y acercándose un poco más.

El fénix se sonrojó hasta la medula, sintiendo como sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarle conforme pasaba más el tiempo.

— Si.

Con algo de timidez se acercaron el uno al otro, hasta que por fin comenzaron a besarse con ternura. Ikki no sabía porque, pero sentía que de alguna manera, ese beso era diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado antes con Seika; en un arrebato, el peli azul colocó su mano en la cintura de ella, logrando que esta soltara un gemido con suavidad dentro de sus labios.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él retirando su mano y apartándose de su boca—. Si quieres lo dejamos… —Ikki fue callado inmediatamente por un beso de la chica.

Seika tenía una expresión muy erótica al separarse de su marido, sus mejillas mostraban un sonrojo muy profundo, el cual delataba su excitación en esos momentos.

— Estoy bien porque estoy aquí, contigo, y no quiero dejarlo —respondió ella acercándose con suavidad.

Ikki gimió cuando Seika comenzó a besar su cuello con besos pequeños y pausados, los cuales causaban fuego en su piel, casi como si ella fuera más caliente que las llamas de sus poderes. Él correspondió su gesto y la besó con fuerza poco después; mientras que con su mano libre, apagaba la única luz que quedaba en la habitación.

Cuando bajo sus manos y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a la pelirroja, sintió como ella se recostaba en la cama y cerraba sus ojos rápidamente, casi como si temiera que él la viera en esa estado tan vulnerable. Al notar esto, Ikki sonrió un poco, pasando sus manos a los pechos de Seika, notando algo que hizo que su miembro golpeara sus pantalones con fuerza.

— Tienes unos pechos maravillosos —murmuro él en su oído extasiado.

Ella sintió siempre que sus pechos eran algo sin mucha consideración en su cuerpo, por lo que nunca se molestó en mostrarlos mucho cuando salía a la calle. Pero ahora que Ikki le decía aquello, sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba intuitivamente, haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran erectos ante las caricias del fénix.

— Gracias… pero no son muy grandes si a eso te refieres —exclamó ella avergonzada y con algo de modestia.

El fénix bufó por lo bajo, disgustado ante el comentario auto despectivo de la chica, que acaso ella no veía que eran… eran… Hermosos, bellos, suaves y...

— Son preciosos —insistió él comenzando a besarlos en el acto.

Seika se sintió desfallecer al sentir los cálidos labios de él en sus pechos; pero por alguna extraña razón, ella tampoco se quería quedar atrás en este juego de dos, por lo que con algo de lentitud, bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y metió sus manos en el pantalón que el usaba como pijama.

La pelirroja sintió como su ego femenino se elevaba al oír a Ikki gemir como un animal herido; pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue eso, sino ver que él desesperadamente la despojaba del resto de sus prendas, de la misma manera que él hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

Cuando sintió que se detuvo, levantó la mirada con un poco de esfuerzo, sintiendo después como la sangre se expandía por todo su cuerpo al contemplarlo totalmente desnudo. Ante el brillo de la luz de la luna, su figura lucia más que perfecta, en el especial aquella parte del cuerpo que apuntaba directamente hacia ella.

Seika rápidamente se volteó con sus manos en su cara, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían con una inmensa fuerza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el fénix extrañado por su actitud.

— Ikki, cierra la ventana por favor —gimió la chica con suavidad.

El fénix se sorprendió un poco ante esto, pues la luz de la ventana era lo único que le permitía observar el maravilloso cuerpo de su amada, por lo que pensó en rehusarse, pero al notar como Seika temblaba a causa de los nervios, se dirigió a hacer lo que le pedía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de esto, Ikki prácticamente corrió hasta Seika, la cual se sorprendió al notar el toque de sus manos en su piel. Él procedió a bajar por su estomago con delicadeza, depositando suaves besos mientras bajaba por todo su torso; pero cuando llego a esa zona especial, sintió como Seika lo detenía con algo de rudeza.

— ¡No puedes! —exclamó ella irguiéndose muy sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me da pena —contestó ella avergonzada.

Ikki la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, para después susurrarle unas cuantas palabras de aliento en su oído.

— No tengas pena, quiero conocer cada detalle de ti, cada zona, cada parte que me haga sentirte que no te iras de mi lado —murmuró él en su oreja.

Seika bajo la cabeza apenada y pensó que Ikki tenía razón, no debía sentir vergüenza de su amor por él, ya que si querían que esto funcionara debían empezar desde ahora:

— Tienes razón, lo siento —dijo ella con calma.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me gustaría más? —susurró él con picardía en sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se sentía completamente azorada.

— Esto —dijo llevando la mano a su miembro.

Seika lo acarició lenta y pausadamente, mientras que él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de no perder el control ante esto. Ella sintió como él le daba otro beso con fuerza y procedía a acariciar sus pechos con la misma pasión de antes.

Después de un rato de compartir caricias y gemidos, Ikki la tumbó con delicadeza y comenzó a intentar entrar en ella con cuidado. Cuando sus intimidades se rozaron, ambos gimieron con fuerza, mientras que él lograba entrar más y más en su estrecha cavidad, haciendo que el peli azul empleara un gran esfuerzo en no terminar allí. Cuando traspaso la barrera que sellaba la pureza de Seika, sintió como ella se estremecía con fuerza debajo de él.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele mucho mi amor? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

— No, descuida ¿Es normal que duela no? —Dijo besando sus labios con suavidad—. Sigue, que pronto pasara el dolor.

Poco a poco, con cada embestida, el dolor de Seika se convirtió en placer y ambos sintieron como esas sensaciones se incrementaban hasta el límite de sus conciencias.

Jadeando con fuerza, y con un último grito de placer por parte de ambos, Ikki cayó sobre ella sin separarse de su intimidad, abrazándola con más fuerza de la debida, como si temiera que todo lo sucedido hubiera sido solo un sueño, un maravilloso y hermoso sueño.

— ¿Seika? —dijo Ikki con un poco de temor en su voz.

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró la aludida con cansancio y mirándolo con pesadez en la oscuridad.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Como si me hubieran dado el cielo en bandeja de plata —respondió ella con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Ikki sintió una conmovedora subida de ego masculino al escucharla decir eso y también un cálido sentimiento seguridad al tenerla en sus brazos. Por lo que le dio un beso suave en sus labios para aumentar aquella sensación de júbilo.

— Te amo —terció ella con felicidad.

— Yo también —dijo él y descansando por fin en los brazos de su amada.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Se acabo! ¡Vaya! Debo decir que esta ha sido una experiencia muy divertida e interesante para mí. Este fic surgió como una excusa para perder el tiempo, pero al ver el interés que ustedes demostraron por este, me llevó a tomarme en serio cada capítulo que publicaba. Agradezco todo su apoyo incondicional y palabras de ánimo durante todo este tiempo chicos, y ojala ustedes hayan disfrutado el fic tanto como yo. En cuanto a la pareja de Ikki… pues me pareció que el hecho de que Ikki fuera un santo solitario y callado, era obvio que el necesitaba de un espíritu amable y cariñoso como Seika para su vida, y espero que les haya gustado la pareja que coloque. Nos vemos pronto en el resto de los fics si se pasan por allí.

Adiós: RIAADVD o David si lo prefieren ^^


End file.
